Silly Arguments
by Tansy Moon
Summary: <html><head></head>Alfred and Emily have been fighting over what the moon was made out of ever since they were young, but what happens when they find out the truth? Slight America x Fem!America</html>


There were very few things in life Emily and Alfred argued about. Sure they didn't always agree on, things like which was better, hot dogs or hamburgers, this lead to small arguments but nothing big enough to count in there book. They disagreed on certain T.V shows and the normal political issue, though after the Civil War nether allowed this to reach an augment stage. Though there was one thing they had always agued about, even way back as little kids, and that was what kind of cheese the moon was made out of.

"I say it's mozzarella cheese." little Emily puffed at her older brother, while looking out at the night sky from their bedroom.

"Nu-uh Em, it cant be." Alfred shot back proudly as if her knew the answer. Emily glared at Alfred her bluish gray eyes almost on fire.

"Well, if you know so much then what kind of cheese is it Alfred Jones?" She shot back truly sick of Alfred's' know it all attitude, just cause Arthur paid him more attention all cause he was a boy. Its not like she couldn't do the same things as Alfred, she knew she could do everything he did and better.

"It's definitely Swiss cheese. It has holes." Alfred declared with a huge smile on his face. Emily's little cheeks puffed out. Well of course she noticed the moon had holes but that didn't mean Alfred was right. There were many reasons it could have holes after all it was so close to all the pretty lights. They could have bumped into each other or something to cause the holes. Alfred couldn't be right not about this and she was goanna let him know so.

"Well Alfred your…"

"What's going on in here?" a grumpy overworked male voice popped in. At that moment both Emily and Alfred turned there head, only to see Arthur at the doorway looking irritable. Nether made a move, they both should have been in bed hours ago yet they had disobeyed and instead looked at the night sky only to start an argument about what kind of cheese the moon was made out of. After a moment of silence Arthur sighed.

"Just go to bed you two, please. We have to be up and ready for church in the morning."

"Yes, England." They both said in unison as they each headed to bed. After tucking in and saying there goodnights for a second time, they both laid in the quite attempting to sleep until Alfred popped off.

"Since you don't believe me Emily, one day I'll prove to ya. I'll reach the moon and prove to you its made out of Swiss cheese." Not really thinking about her next words Emily sated with just as much gusto.

"Well yeah, I'll reach it first and prove to you its Mozzarella cheese then you have to admit that just cause I am a girl doesn't mean Arthur loves me any less." Happy with her self and the silent agreement on Alfred's side they both fell asleep dreaming of the day they'd reach the moon and prove the other dead wrong.

It was near sunset in the hot desert was slowly cooling down. Even so the small jail was already cold as the night would soon be. Alfred F. Jones, the first ever U.S. Marshal, grinned while leaning back in the Sheriffs' chair right across from the cell which currently held the very girl he was in charge of taking back to the capital.

"So, are we goanna head back nicely or am I goanna have to have ya hog tied all the way there missy?" Alfred asked with a shit eating grin across his face. Oh no, he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon because this time little Emily Jones was going home and would be a proper American lady if Alfred had anything to say about it. After all out here she could get hurt and Alfred was supposed to protect her, not allow her to run around and get hurt. The hero never let there loved ones get hurt, so he would protect his precious person.

Emily glared at him, "I don't wanna go back and you know why Alfred." her voice was clam and cool, one could even say sad sounding as the words left her lips.

The silence made Alfred's face fall. He definitely knew Emily hated being treated like a porcine doll, even if it was for her own good, while he could understand he had to protect her.

Alfred sighed "If you come nicely with me I promise to let you do one thing before you have to be a lady again, okay?" He saw an immediate reaction from of happiness from her.

"Anything I want? Really Alfie? Anything?" Alfred smiled even if that old nickname annoyed the crap out of him. It was cute coming from her.

"Yes, Em. Anything. Now let's go, it's already nightfall and I wanna get home very soon."

Without any kind of resistance Emily followed Alfred to the wagon that would be taken them to Washington D.C. As they got in together Alfred tipped his hat to the diver and they were headed off.

It was silent, neither one of them much for conversation. Even so Alfred could only stare at her from where he sat. Looking her over, he fully realized how scandalous her attire was. Those shorts were way to short and while that long trench coat covered her back her entire midriff was showing. A blush of shock spread across his face as he quickly moved his eyes up only to clash with her light steel blue ones. Alfred didn't know why he began to blush, all he knew was that it was impossible to pull it down with that purely innocent look on Emily's face.

So lost in his own thoughts, Alfred barely even noticed when she began to speak. "Al, I think I know what I want." The words peaked his interest and all other pervious thoughts flew out the window.

"Oh? And what is that, Em?"

"I want to look at the night sky with you."

"Like when we were kids?"

At this she nodded, "Right now preferably."

Alfred thought on it for a moment and saw no harm, plus the nice gentleman driving them probably would need some rest by now. So, with a small nod towards Emily he got the attention of the driver who had most likely heard everything anyways and had him stop. The man was more then happy to and seemed quite thankful for the rest. Alfred got out pulling the blond haired girl with him. After untying the ropes around her wrist, which he was proud to say was made from a knot he invented him self and no one else could untie, they walked a little a ways to make a small fire and watch the sky like they used to do.

The silence that had come was both expected and unexpected. There was so much Alfred wanted to say, but the pure nostalgia of looking at the moon and stars with Emily left him not wanting to say anything. He had figured she felt the same way to from all the side glances he had taken, though why he kept glancing over at her baffled him, so when she spoke up Alfred was for a moment shocked.

"Remember when we used to argue over the kind of cheese the moon was made out of?" Her eyes never left the sky as she spoke. Though Alfred's did as he answered.

"Yeah, I do." A smile eloping his face at the memory. Of course he remembered. He even remembered her one sided bet.

"Ya know," Emily's face turned toward his. "I still say the moon is Mozzarella cheese."

Alfred almost laughed. Mozzarella cheese? Please everyone knew it was Swiss. Though whether or not that meant Sweden made the moon didn't really matter.

"Come on, Em, _everyone _knows its Swiss cheese." Alfred stated over exaggerating his pronunciation on the word everyone causing a drawl to find its way out.

"Well, you are by golly wrong, Alfred F. Jones!" Emily stood up, her own southern drawl making its self be quite known. When she did this Alfred stood too. Marking that he was indeed taller then her by a few inches. Emily glared up at him, Alfred knew better then anyone that she was not someone who would stand down easily, not that he was any different, mind you.

"Stop smiling at me like that Mr. Jones." Emily demanded.

"Why should I Miss Jones?" He joked really he never had figured out why rallying her up was so much fun.

At that Emily pounced on him, bring them both crashing into the desert dirt. After a moment of pain and silence, Alfred slowly took notice of the position he was in. First off he was on the ground and it wasn't very comfortable. Not only was the fall hurting his back but there were rocks and sticks which weren't helping one bit. Second he noticed that Emily was right above him with both hands on either shoulder, smirking at him. He also noticed that his legs were more or less trapped between hers which were securely placed on either side of him.

"Not so tall are we now?" Her happiness at this statement was evident threw her voice. This was surely no position for a hero to be in. Scratch that this was no position for a man to be in. Why the hell did she just attack him? Ladies didn't attack men and men didn't attack ladies. So what in the Sam hill glory was he supposed to do?

"Ahhh, cant stand those few inches being taken away." She laughed.

"What the hell, Em." He replied

She looked at him for a moment with her head cocked to the side.

"Why are you blushing?" She calmly asked. He was not blushing was he? Well, surly if he was it was do to the heat from the camp fire. There was no other reason for him to be blushing right?

"I'm hot, Emily, now get off this ground isn't that comfortable ya know." With a sigh she moved off of him. After sitting up and restituting his glasses Alfred also sighed.

"So, I guess there's only one way to settle this argument." He seriously stated. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and please tell what is that."

"Were just goanna have to reach the moon."

Emily puffed out her cheeks for a moment, which Alfred had to admit he had always found cute when she did.

"Fine, but when we do and I win I wont have to be a proper lady anymore." She sent her hand out.

"And when I win you'll stay out of danger of any sort." Alfred grabbed her outreached hand.

"Fine."

"Good."

And they shook on it.

That next morning Alfred woke up on the ground hog tied and alone. It was at that moment he decided girls like Emily were more work then they were wroth.

Today was the day and Emily Jones couldn't be more thrilled. After all today she'd both prove her brother wrong and beat that silly Russian at something, well both her and Alfred would beat him, but that was beside the point. After all these years technology had caught up and they would finally reach the moon, then Alfred would have to stop treating her like some damsel in distress all the time. She may be a damsel, but if she was ever in distress she could handle herself. She spent almost all of the eighteen-hundreds proving that to both of them, by golly. Emily smiled as she entered Alfred's White House office.

"Today is the day!" She exclaimed making Alfred's head pop up from his current paperwork. She moved over to the front of his desk and slammed her hands down on it. "Today is the day you get proven wrong and finally have to stop treating me like I'm glass!" Alfred smirked and leaned in.

"Nu-uh Em, today is the day I prove you wrong and you have to actually start listing to me and stop putting yourself in bad situations that I have to save ya from." It was obvious Alfred was in a playful mood which usually meant he would porously annoy her. This realization made her puff out her cheeks. Did he have to be such a brat? And she could take care of herself.

"It's not like I cant take care of myself, Mr. Jones." She huffed and turned her back to him. She distinctly heard a giggle come from the wheat-blond haired male behind her. Instantly she turned around and glared. "What 's so damn funny, mister?" she growled and Alfred shook his head lightly.

"You being so cute is all." the grin on his face only seem to grow.

Emily sighed. "Well, today is still the day you get proven wrong." Emily stated walking out the door quickly to hid her ever growing blush on her face.

They had spent all day bugging each other and waiting for the party at the White House they had set up for the men who had landed the Apollo 11. Both Emily and Alfred waited excitedly, not to congratulate the men, no at the moment the only thing that was on there mind was one question, what cheese is the moon made out of? They just had to know. After all there was a bet on the table and both had to know the winner. Was it Emily or Alfred? It would all come down to this.

They had waited for the right moment to pull one Mr. Neil Armstrong away from the party goers currently occupying the White House, and now was that moment. Emily ever so subtly pulled the man away from everyone into a randomly picked empty room under the guise of giving him a personal tour. Alfred had slipped away just before to get to the room first, which is where he currently stood waiting. After a few moments the door opened and the burette male was pushed in with the door quickly shut and locked behind him. After a moment of stumbling and getting his balance back he blinked. Wondering just where he was Neil turn his head towards Emily, oblivious to Alfred's presence in the room for the moment, and asked her what was going on.

"Its simple, Mr. Armstrong sir." Alfred answered with a huge smile.

The burette male looked at Alfred, "And what might this simple reason be… Mr.?"

"Jones, Alfred Jones." Alfred answered reaching out his hand for a shake.

"Mr. Jones" Neil shook Alfred's hand "So, why am I here again?"

"Well, we have something to ask you, Mr. Armstrong sir." Emily spoke up moving beside Alfred smiling happy.

"Well then, Mrs. Jones, ask away. I'll answer whatever I can." Neil answered Emily with a smile.

"What kind of cheese is the moon made out of?" both Emily and Alfred asked in unison, with big eyes like little kids on Christmas morning.

For a moment Neil stood a tad shell shocked, two grown adults asking what kind of cheese the moon was made out of? After a moment a laugh fell from his mouth which he couldn't control. It was just cute in a creepy way he thought. At this both Alfred and Emily's face fell and turned curious. '_What are they? Twins?' _Neil asked himself and here he was thinking they were married.

"What's so funny?" Emily pouted. This forced Neil to straighten up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jones, it's just that only little kids still believe the moon is made out of cheese."

Alfred's face also feel to look like that of a disappointed little kid.

"Then what is the moon made out of?" Sounding like a five year old Alfred asked.

"It's a hug rock basically, sir." Neil answered. After a moment of taking in the info they both let him go surly disappointed.

A week letter at the normal G8 meeting, this one being held in Pairs, France, neither Alfred or Emily had gotten over the embarrassment and pure disappointment of there recent discovery. While everyone was expecting boosting and rubbing it in there faces that they did land on the moon and beat Russia at something else, putting most nations on one edge or another, but instead what they got was two very quite and disappointed looking Americas sitting side by side facing opposite each other as if it was them who had just lost the moon landing and not Russia.

"Ah, Angleterre? Do you happen to know what is wrong with our dear Amériques? They do seem off today, no?" Francis asked Arthur out of curiosity and partly worry. He knew from experience when either one of them was quite it was never a good thing. Arthur looked over at them obvious worry etched on his brow.

"Not sure, frog, and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you." Arthur crackly stated as he ignored the obvious problem between Alfred and Emily. Whatever it was they could fix it themselves. Yep, he definitely wasn't one bit interested or worried. Not in anyway thank you very much.

Throughout the meeting Arthur was distracted by the obvious tension between the two. He sighed as he watched them tiptoe around each other not even attempting to hid the fact that there was something wrong. Arthur sighed, didn't he raise them better then that? He knew for a fact he taught them both that you don't let others even guess you have any dirty laundry. So why were they being so obvious that there was something wrong that even the damn frog had picked it up?

By the end of the meeting for the day Arthur decided he couldn't take anymore. He had to know what was brothering them so damn much.

"Ahhh, Alfred, Emily? May I talk to both of you for a moment?" He asked.

They both nodded and waited for everyone to file out. After everyone else had left they both turned to him with equal looks of curiosity, sometimes he swore they were too much alike, Arthur sighed then asked.

"So, what has been bothering you both so much today that you had to be so damn distracting?" He knew he was practically scolding, not that he cared, they obviously needed it. After the question had been asked they both answered at the same time, Alfred loud while Emily mumbled.

"The moon….is just a freaking huge rock." Arthur blinked then literally face palmed wondering where in God's name he and Alice went wrong in raising them.


End file.
